A vanity and a bathtub are common items found in most bathrooms. Generally, the vanity includes a mirror and storage facilities for various items. These items are sometimes and, in fact, are usually required for use when a person is in the bathroom. Sometimes, however, it is desired to have these items stored in the vanity adjacent to the bathtub, so that the items may be used while a person is in the bathtub.
Such a positioning of the vanity requires a proper sizing and storage capability. This positioning must not interfere with the use of the bathtub. Also required is that the vanity include all necessary elements, including storage and support, for the proper function of the vanity as used in conjunction with the bathtub.
If the sizing of the vanity can be maximized so that the storage capacity thereof can be advantageously arranged, then the vanity purposes maximizing both storage and utility can be appropriately accomplished.